Bittersweet Melody
by SimpleLing
Summary: With a traumatic past, Sakura becomes mute. Who’s going to save her? Some popular playboy? SxS ExT
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hey y'all! I got a new story! W00t and there's more to come I believe. I'm not a big tragedy/angst fan, but meh, I got this idea through a dream. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Hahahaa!"_

"_STOP NO!"_

"_Hahahaa!"_

"_PLEASE!"_

"_Begging won't help you girl! Hahahaa! Haahaa!"_

"_Don't hurt me please!"_

"_But that's where all the pleasure comes from honey, stop moving and maybe it won't hurt so much."_

"_NO! NO!"_

"_Resist like the old woman and you'll end up like her!"_

"_NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_


	2. Just don't

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Just don't**

"Sakura?! Come down, we're going to be late!" said a girl with long wavy purple hair.

"Dear, here are your lunches."

"Thanks mom."

"New school year eh?"

"Yeah…Just…I hope Sakura will be ok. You know with everything that's happened."

"You just take care of your cousin and concentrate on school too."

"Yes mother."

"Sak – "

A girl was walking slowly down the stairs. Short auburn hair, thinly shaped legs, well rounded female shaped body…everything made her look like an expensive porcelain doll…everything except…her dull looking green eyes.

"You ready?"

The auburn haired girl nodded her head.

"Ok, let's go."

**At school – Narrator's POV**

"Hey Sakura, I've been thinking, we should join the choir! Whatdaya say?" said the purple haired girl.

"…" Sakura replied shaking her head sideways.

"Oh. Ok."

The pair walked through big iron-cast doors silently.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

l . . . . . Tomeda High . . . . . . . l

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well here we are!"

"…"

"TOMOYOOOOO!" shouted an excited girl.

"Rika!"

"It's sooo nice to see you again!"

"Yeah you too."

"The others are inside."

"Great."

"Hey, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Sakura; my cousin from Tokyo."

"Hey there!" exclaimed Rika as she slapped Sakura's back.

"…" Sakura looked a bit shaken.

"She's a bit…shy…"

"Oh, no problem, you'll turn into a talking machine in no time."

Sakura eyes widened and crouched on the ground huddling herself in a ball.

"Sakura!" cried out a very worried Tomoyo.

"…" Tears started to flow out of her eyes.

Rika was quite surprised.

"I'm sorry! Did I insult you?! I'm very soory!!!"

"Tomoyo got up from Sakura's side and told Rika, "it's ok, it's just…just don't ask fro now, you go to class, we'll catch up."

"Ok then…"

And with that the girl left and headed into the school.

"Hey Sakura…" Tomoyo said gently as she patted the auburn girl's back.

"…"

"It's ok, she's a friend of mine. She won't hurt you. I promise."

Sakura glanced up at Tomoyo, and slowly wiped her tears away.

"Come on, let's go. We're going to be late." Tomoyo commented as she pulled Sakura into the school.

**Someone else's POV**

"Hey Syaoran!"

"What?"

"Did you see that purpled hair girl?"

"Uh…no."

"What the hell were you looking at?!"

"At those chicks over there…" the chestnut haired man said while pointing to an area outside of the building.

"Moron. What about the last two girls you picked up?"

"Meh."

"Meh?! They were like the hottest!"

"So?"

"Man…"

"What?"

"You pick up the best girls around school, dump 'em, and go after more. How do you do it?!"

"That's a secret. Now let's go Eriol, class is about to start, I wanna see the new transfer girl."

"Transfer girl?" Eriol questioned while following Syaoran through the maze of hallways.

"You didn't hear about it?"

"No."

"Apparently, she's from Tokyo."

"Ah, city girls."

"Exactly."

"Gotcha!"

"Don't say that…way to girly for your look."

"Hey!"

Syaoran punched Eriol on the shoulder.

"OWWWIEEE!"

"Fag."

"-sniff-sniff- That hurts!" Eriol said with fake teary face.

Syaoran gave Eriol a death glance.

"You know Eriol, maybe you'r – ouff!"

Something had hit Syaoran right in the chest and fell back towards the ground.

"Ouch, you better watch where you're going d – oh sorry…"

He noticed that the person who had bumped into him was a girl.

_Auburn hair? Never seen that colour around here._

"Here let me – "

Just before he could finish what he was saying the girl got up on her own and ran down the hall.

"A bit rude huh?" Eriol commented.

"Whatever, not like we'll ever meet again."

"Guess so."

They kept on walking a bit before entering a classroom.

"HIIIII SYAO-KUN!!!" shouted a couple of girls.

"Hey."

"AWWWWSS"

"He said it to me!"

"NO it was meant for ME"

"NO me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Syaoran and Eriol took their seats in the back of the classroom just as the teacher came in.

"GIRLS GET A GRIP!"

"YES TEREDA-SENSEI!"

The girls got back to their seats each one trying to place themselves near Syaoran.

"Class, listen to me. We've got a new student. – "

_Yes the new transfer student is in my class! Syaoran, you're going to score her right off the bat!_

"– She's from Tokyo, and a bit…shy. So please, give her a warm welcome."

_Shy? This will be all too easy._

"Sakura Kinomoto, please come in."

A girl came through the doorway.

_Sakura eh? Nice name…EH? It's her! The auburn haired girl who I ran into!_

**TBC**

* * *

How'd ya like that? May be short, but it's a fit cut for that scene.


	3. Water falls at the same rate as tears

**Author's Note:** Whoa, so sorry, sooooo long since I've updated. Why? Blame my teachers! They dumped a whole lotta crap this term. This is the first weekend where I can actually breathe, other than that, I still have 2 more tests, 1 essay, and 1 project left to go through 'till March break! xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Recap from last chapter…**

"Class, listen to me. We've got a new student. – "

_Yes the new transfer student is in my class! Syaoran, you're going to score her right off the bat!_

"– She's from Tokyo, and a bit…shy. So please, give her a warm welcome."

_Shy? This will be all too easy._

"Sakura Kinomoto, please come in."

A girl came through the doorway.

_Sakura eh? Nice name…EH? It's her! The auburn haired girl who I ran into in the hallways!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Water falls at the same rate as tears.**

**Syaoran's POV**

"Sakura, why don't you sit in front of Syaoran." said the teacher.

_Slender figure, barely any curves can be seen in that baggy uniform she's wearing...great, what a disappointment._

"Hey, Sakura right?" I asked her while she took her seat.

She looked at me and nodded.

"I'm Syaoran."

She nodded once more.

"So, you were the one who – " but before I could finish what I was saying, the girl turned her head around completely ignoring my words.

"Syaoran, not all girls are interested in you ya kno'?" Eriol whispered to me.

I glanced at my side and stuck out my tongue, "you don't have to be mean Eriol."

"I'm just stating the truth." Eriol replied smirking.

-.-.-

I had my first three classes with Sakura, and in each and every one, she never talked to anyone. Don't get the wrong impression, I wasn't stalking her or anything by eavesdropping on her 'conversations', but you could say I was pretty intrigued. I've never in my life met a speechless girl. Everybody knows the typical girl always has something on her mind, but for Sakura, it was like her mind was empty.

"Hey Syaoooooran?"

"Huh?"

"Wow that took a long time; I've been trying to get your attention for about an hour." Eriol said while he crossed his arms.

"What?"

"You're thinking about that Tokyo girl again aren't you?"

"So?"

"So you admit it?"

"I didn't admit it."

"Yes you did."

"Ok fine, I admit I was thinking about her."

"Man, are you losing your touch? What happened to all the beautiful babes you used to date?"

"Too annoying."

"True. But still, she doesn't look quite interesting; maybe you should go and try…that girl!" Eriol pointed his finger in the direction of a girl who was entering the classroom.

The girl had a nice small curved body, with wavy dark purple hair that flowed to her waist.

"Not so bad."

"See?"

The girl approached Sakura and I was intrigued by her behaviour once more.

_She's still not talking to that girl..._

"Fine, if you're not going for her I will." Eriol stated as he marched right up to the girl.

"Great…"I mumbled following him.

"Hey there!" Eriol chirped.

"Hello." She replied.

"Are you new around here?" he asked.

"No." she answered him with a questioning look.

"Well, I've never noticed you before, but I'm quite dazzled by your appearance, um Miss?"

"Miss Tomoyo Daidouji, thank-you very much."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, pleasures all mine."

"You are quite the gentleman, but I don't appreciate men who pick out girls for their looks."

"Oh no! I'm intrigued to learn more about you, only if you give me a chance."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Um, yeah."

She smiled and nodded.

"I guess I'll pick you up tonight around 7 pm?"

"Sure."

"Oh, my bad, this is my friend Syaoran here."

"…isn't he the one and only infamous playboy?!"

"Uh…not anymore! He's given up his playboy habits! Planning to search for his true soul mate."

She gave him another questioning look.

"Eh hehe…"

"Well, about tonight…I don't know…if I can make it." Tomoyo glanced at Sakura who stood there quietly next to her.

"This is Sakura, my cousin, I was planning to go with her and run some errands." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura then pushed her forward near Eriol and gave her a crooked smile.

"Uh…you sure Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

She nodded.

"Well then Eriol, I guess that solves my problem. 7 pm tonight it is then." Tomoyo stated.

"Great." Eriol replied grinning.

"Well I hafta go now! Ja ne!" Tomoyo yelled out as she grabbed Sakura and ran out of the class.

_Why doesn't Sakura ever talk? Even when she's with Tomoyo…_

"Syaoran, can you do me a favour?" Eriol pleadingly asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't ruin this for me."

"Huh?"

"Don't go dating anymore bimbos."

"Oh, ok." I mumbled while walking to my next class.

_There's something strange with that new girl…_

**Later that night…**

Ok. I willingly admit that I was still thinking about Sakura since the morning…

_That's it! Maybe she's mute!_

_I guess I could test that tomorrow, just got to learn some sign language and maybe she'll respond._

"Hmm…not a bad idea." I said out loud.

"SYAOOORAN?!"

Great…my mother…

"Yeah?"

"I need you to go out and get some groceries and pick up a few cooking books."

"Sure no problem." I replied.

-.-.-

_Hmm, cabbage, check! Carrots…check! Milk, eggs, and ham, check! I think that's the last of them._

I headed towards the cashier and paid for the groceries.

"Hey," I asked the man behind the counter, "do you know if there are any bookstores around here?"

"Yeah, there's one across the street." He replied.

"Okay, thanks man."

I grabbed the grocery bags and headed out.

When I reached the bookstore I saw a hand sign for dummies book. I quickly got in and bought the book with others for my mother.

_Great, hopefully this book we'll teach me everything I need to know._

As I walked out onto the streets once more I caught a glimpse of auburn past by me. I spun around and guess who I saw…Sakura walking down the sidewalk by herself.

_Actually, maybe now isn't such a bad time to test this book out._

I stored the bags into my car right next to me, and took out book closing the trunk and follow Sakura.

-.-.-

I had been following Sakura for about 6 minutes 'till she stopped at a park. It had begun to rain but this didn't stop her from halting her journey. I quietly followed Sakura and hid in a bush.

_What's she doing here in the middle of the night?_

Sakura walked over to a swing and sat on it…she slowly rocked herself back and forth.

_...ok...maybe she enjoys swings?_

But I was wrong, soon after she started rocking herself on the swing, I saw glistening water drops fall from her face.

_Tears?_

They kept on falling towards the ground one after another in sync with the rain…

_Maybe I should cheer her up._

I abruptly stood up…maybe a bit too fast…'cause the next thing that happened, Sakura got up and ran.

"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" I shouted running after her.

I could tell she wasn't listening…she just kept on speeding up, until…she tripped.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" I halted and tried to help her out, but then she slapped me and pushed me away.

"Hey! It's me Syaoran!" I said while rubbing the spot where he had hit me.

I looked at her and I could see in her eyes the fear she held.

"Hey come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

She winced at my words and tried to get up, but fell once more.

"I think you have a sprained ankle, let me help ok?"

She pushed me to the side once more and tried to crawl away.

"Sakura…"

I could see her struggling to get away from me.

_Something's definitely wrong..._

I walked up to her once more only to see her collapse…

**TBC**

* * *

Ok, I think I made this one a little longer than the chapter before, I bit of a filler? I dunno, this story's gonna move a bit slow, so I hope you readers don't mind. Please R & R.


	4. Changes?

**Author's Note:** W00t! **_SNOW DAY_**!!! Yesh, in Montreal we get snow days:D So just for you guys and because I'm happy, I will right another chappie earlier than usual! SO ENJOY!

**Oh, and for those who though the prologue was a bit confusing, it's meant to be confusing, 'cause you'll find out later what happens…-laughs evilly-**

Oh I might hafta change the rating...well not really, but in this chapter, a bit of an **explicit scene**…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura…unfortunately.

* * *

**Recap from last chapter…**

"Hey come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

She winced at my words and tried to get up, but fell once more.

"I think you have a sprained ankle, let me help ok?"

She pushed me to the side once more and tried to crawl away.

"Sakura…"

I could see her struggling to get away from me.

_Something's definitely wrong..._

I walked up to her once more only to see her collapse…

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Changes?**

**Syaoran's POV**

_OKAY...Calm down Syaoran...this isn't the first time that you're with a girl...alone...in the rain...CRAP...what do I do with an unconscious body?_

I panicked a bit then took off my brown leather jacket, place it on top of Sakura, and carried her in my arms to a near by bench in the park under a large cherry blossom tree.

"Great…I don't even know where you live…" I mumbled to myself.

_What do I do?_

I turned to look at her. Pale creamy skin, framed by wet strands of auburn hair, and smooth glistening pallid pink lips. Just looking at her gave you a melancholic feeling…and it didn't fit her.

_Why I'm I so interested in her anyways?_

I caressed her cheek softly...

_There's something different about you…and I want to learn more about it…_

-.-.-

_Mmmm...why do I feel like I'm burning up?_

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining in my eyes.

"AH! I FEEL ASLEEP!"

I looked next to me …Sakura was up sitting quietly.

"Oh. Hey, um…sorry I didn't know where you lived so I just…uh…I didn't know exactly what to do so I put you on the bench."

She looked at me and I couldn't quite tell if she was angry or not.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" I blurted out a bit too quickly.

She looked at me confusingly then grabbed my hand and led me down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?"

Sakura didn't answer, she just kept on walking.

I quickly took a glance at my watch.

-8:25 AM Friday August 30-

"OH CRAP SCHOOL?!?"

(AN: sorry, forgot to mention that Syaoran's known around the school for having great marks, being a great athlete, great body…haha…you know, the all-round play boy hottie.)

I suddenly ran off into the horizon with Sakura trailing behind me still holding my hand.

**School**

"Syaoran what's up man, first day you're not here early!" Eriol shouted to me as Sakura and I passed through the gates.

"Yeah, I ran into a small situation."

Suddenly my right hand felt cold. I looked behind me and saw Sakura giving me a little wave before she parted into the east wing of the school.

"Hey Syaoran? You okay?" Eriol asked.

_I guess he didn't notice..._

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay, last night was awesome! Want me to fill you in! I know you can't resist!"

"Eriol…You sound like a girl…and seriously, do I have any choice?"

"Ha ha, okay okay so…"

**With Tomoyo… - Tomoyo's POV**

"SAKURA! OH MY GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" I shouted while I ran to hug her.

"-sniff- I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried last night that you wouldn't come back and would leave for sure…I'm sorry! It's my entire fault for leaving you! I shouldn't have been so selfish!"

Sakura struggled out of my grasp and shook her head while pointed to herself.

"Um...I shouldn't blame myself right?"

She nodded.

"BUT I LEFT YOU…IN THE RAIN!"

She shook her head once more.

"Sakura…"

She took my hand and we walked into our first class.

-.-.-

"Sakura...you're eating lunch for the first time in a while…" I looked at her surprised.

Sakura didn't look up; she just kept on stuffing her mouth with salad and anything she could put in her mouth.

_Could it be possible? She's...changing? Maybe she's finally let go of her past..._

I studied Sakura for a minute.

She still wasn't talking but she was definitely eating more than usual.

As soon as I noticed Eriol and his friend enter the cafeteria. I waved to them urging them to come sit with Sakura and I.

"Eriol!" I said grinning.

"Tomoyo, it's been so long since I saw my lovely girlfriend, that is, if you want to be mine."

"Oh Eriol! Of course I do." I gave him a little peck on the cheek while he was taking a seat next to me.

Then I notice something REALLY out of the ordinary…

Sakura stopped eating to look at Syaoran.

He sat right across me with girls who were hording all over him asking for dates and so and so.

"Sakura?"

She looked at me and then went back to eating.

_Does she…like him?_

I thought about it for a moment…

_Well he is a playboy...wait wait supposedly retired playboy...since Eriol told me that he'd stop..._

"Hey Syao – "

Before I could ask anything he said something quite startling.

"Ladies, I'm not up for grabs anymore."

"WHHHAT! BUT SYAOOO-KUN!" they all shouted together.

"Sorry. Go make a fan club for Ryo or something; I'm sure he won't mind."

"WHO'S THE GIRL."

"Well you – "

"WE KNOW YOU'RE LYING, WE'LL FIND OUT FOR SURE!" they all wailed as they left.

"Nicely done Syaoran." Eriol commented.

"Well I just told them the truth." He replied.

_The truth? What's happening to him...If I can recall correctly, wasn't he the top guy for lying to girls? Always double-crossing but nobody minded…_

"Hey Tomoyo, what we're you saying before?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, nothing." I quickly answered.

"Hey Tomoyo?" Eriol asked me.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, is…Sakura mute?" he whispered.

"I…don't know Eriol."

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Syaoran.

"No one does, it's just the way she came out after – wait I can't tell you guys. I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"It's not my place to tell you. It's up to her." I said while looking at Sakura who was eating her pudding.

Eriol got up and sat in front of Sakura and was playing around with his hands.

"Uh Eriol?"

"It's hand signs, maybe she secretly knows them."

"Moron." Syaoran said while throwing an apple at Eriol's head. "What you're doing is rude."

_Rude? Syaoran shouldn't know what rude is...then again, I've seen weird things today._

"Owiieee…" Eriol squealed as he rubbed his head.

Quitely and trying to unnoticeably, Sakura got up and left the cafeteria.

"Why did she leave Tomoyo?" Eriol asked me. "We still have 30 minutes left of luch break…"

"I don't know…"

"She left because of you idiot." Syaoran plainly stated as he grabbed a sandwich from his tray and ate it.

"So it's always my fault huh?"

"Yep."

"Guys guys!" I interrupted, "Let's not fight."

"Sorry!"

**Somewhere with Sakura – Narrator's POV**

"Hi!" a girl exclaimed waving at Sakura. "Are you here to sign up the choir?"

Sakura nodded.

"Okay, sign up here please."

Sakura took a pen from the desk and signed her name

­-_Sakura Kinomoto. Age 16. Soprano – may not be present for all rehearsals._-

"Thank-you, our first rehearsal will be next week on Wednesday. Hope to see you there!"

-.-.-

Sakura walked out and headed behind the school where she spotted a nice maple tree. She patted the soft ground and was about to sit when…

"Hey there pretty." said a young man who walked out of the shadows behind her.

Sakura turned around with wide eyes.

"Ryo, check this out, this catch isn't that bad…if we remove her clothing." said the man once more as he pinned her against a fence.

Another man came from behind the corner of the school. He had jet black hair that swept across his face accenting his blue crystallized eyes staring hungrily at Sakura.

"Yes you are right, what a pretty gem."

Ryo approached Sakura and tilted her head up to look at her face.

"Why, you have very beautiful eyes…why don't we check out the rest of your body?" he asked her while he grabbed her ass.

He then pressed himself against her while placing soft menacing kisses along Sakura neck.

Sakura wasn't screaming…she wasn't struggling as much as could of either…all she did was forcefully closed her eyes trying to ignore what was happening.

"You're so nice to let me have you so easily." Ryo said as he groped her once more.

"HEY! YOU THERE!" yelled the voice of someone familiar. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"

Ryo's accomplice faced the newcomer and tried fighting him, but the man was too quick and elbowed him in the stomach.

Ryo who saw this, let go of Sakura and ran away.

"Sakura!" the man said as he caught her before she fell.

"S…Sya…Syaoran…" she whispered as she looked up in his eyes.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Tears fell from her face…

"Sakura, it's okay…I'm here…" he said gently as he held the broken up porcelain doll in his arms…

**TBC**

* * *

Ok! This chapter was def a bit longer that the other 2! **Please R & R and tell me what you think!**


	5. Unveiling Past

**Author's Note:** YAY! It's **March Break** from me, so expect to see lots of updates, not necessarily on this story but many of my incompleted ones too. Hehehe -sweat drops-.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does…

* * *

**Recap from last chapter…**

Ryo approached Sakura and tilted her head up to look at her face.

"Why, you have very beautiful eyes…why don't we check out the rest of your body?" he asked her while he grabbed her ass.

He then pressed himself against her while placing soft menacing kisses along Sakura neck.

Sakura wasn't screaming…she wasn't struggling as much as could of either…all she did was forcefully closed her eyes trying to ignore what was happening.

"You're so nice, to let me have you so easily." Ryo said as he groped her once more.

"HEY! YOU THERE!" yelled the voice of someone familiar. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"

Ryo's accomplice faced the newcomer and tried fighting him, but the man was too quick and elbowed him in the stomach.

Ryo who saw this, let go of Sakura and ran away.

"Sakura!" the man said as he caught her before she fell.

"S…Sya…Syaoran…" she whispered as she looked up in his eyes.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Tears fell from her face…

"Sakura, it's okay…I'm here…" he said gently as he held the broken up porcelain doll in his arms…

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Unveiling Past**

**Nurse's Room - Narrator's POV**

_Sakura, please be okay!_

Syaoran was sitting in a simple wooden chair resting on the ground of a creamy white walled room. In the middle of the room was a small metal framed bed where Sakura rested.

_It's been a sudden chain of events these two days..._

Sakura's chest was slowly rising and falling with every breathe she took. Her pale face was covered in droplets of sweat running down.

_Her temperature is still pretty high. This is one abnormal fever..._

**BAM!**

"SAKURA! IS SHE OK!" yelled an enraged Tomoyo as she clearly knocked down the door to the room.

"Tomoyo…please calm down." Eriol said while trying to control Tomoyo's failing arms from hitting him.

"OH MY GOD! Sakura!" wailed Tomoyo, her eyes were brimming with tears, "Syaoran, what happened?"

"She…she was…basically almost…"  
"Almost what?"

"Rapped."

Tomoyo's jaw suddenly fell wide open. Eriol, seeing this, tried to comfort her by massaging her shoulders.

"Are…you serious Syaoran?"

"Yeah…I was on my way to sit at one of my favourite places in the school when I saw being groped by two guys. I pretty much knocked one out and got to her before they could do anything worse."

"Who was it?!" Tomoyo said with a stern face.

"I don't know. One of them ran away before I could see his face, the other one I knocked him out cold without taking a good look at his face. I was more worried about Sakura."

"I see. Well then, I guess its best that I bring her home. I don't think she'll be at school for the rest of the week."

Eriol and Syaoran nodded in unison.

"I'll help you." offered Eriol.

"Thanks."

**Tomoyo's Mansion (Home) – Sakura's Pov**

_Ugh..._

I looked around the soft pink room I was in.

_I'm in my room..._

I glanced at my calendar then at my clock.

_It's Saturday...What happened?_

_**FLASHBACK**_

The man approached me and tilted myher head up to look at my face.

"Why, you have very beautiful eyes…why don't we check out the rest of your body?" he asked me while he grabbed my butt.

He then pressed himself against me while placing soft menacing kisses along my neck.

_**END**_

_Ugh...I don't want to remember this!_

_**FLASHBACK**_

I masked man walked up to me as I hid in the closet.

"Hey there you pretty girl, why don't you come out and have some fun with me."

He grabbed my wrist and led me out.

**-.-.-**

"Hahahaa!"

"STOP NO!"

"Hahahaa!"

"PLEASE!"

"Begging won't help you girl! Hahahaa! Haahaa!"

"Don't hurt me please!"

"But that's where all the pleasure comes from honey, stop moving and maybe it won't hurt so much."

"NO! NO!"

"Resist like the old woman and you'll end up like her!"

"NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**END**_

_I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**Tomoyo's POV**

I heard screaming as I was walking up the stairs with Sakura's lunch. I let go of the tray I was holding and rushed into Sakura's room.

She sat there covering her ears with hollow eyes and just kept on screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Sakura!" I ran up to her and hugged her and tried to do anything just to help her calm down. All she did in response…was cry…

"Sakura, it's ok. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong…please, let me help you." I whispered into her ear cradling her small figure in my arms.

I suppose she probably heard me, but she fell asleep before I could say more.

_Her head is burning up again..._

I grabbed a wet towel from a nearby washroom and placed it on top of her forehead.

_Please get better Sakura...for me...I don't want you to revert to your...old self again..._

I quietly left the room and headed downstairs.

"Excuse me Madame."

"Yes Marie?"

"I cleaned up the mess on the stairs, would you like me to cook another meal for Miss Sakura?"

"Yes please. Thank-you Marie."

**DING-DONG**

"I'll get it!" I rushed up to the front door and opened it to find Eriol and Syaoran standing still.

"Hey guys."

"I came to visit you, my beautiful Tomoyo! And this one over here," Eriol said pointing to Syaoran, "is here to see Sakura."

"Ah, okay, come in."

"Thanks."

"I'm afraid Sakura has another fever and she's sleeping once more." I told Syaoran while guiding the two young men to the living room.

"Oh. That's okay, I guess I can stay and keep you two from doing unnecessary things." He replied winking at me.

My cheeks started to burn up. "Well, whether you're here or not, I'm not in the mood to do anything so frivolous." I swear I saw Eriol pout a tiny bit when I said that.

"Is she eating anything?" Syaoran asked just as I was about to tell Eriol about my new clothing line.

"Well…she's barely eating anything; just a bit of hot soup and bread. She won't eat anything else I give her. Then again, she's been asleep most of the time."

"…"

"Hey Tomoyo, why don't you take a break, let's go out and eat together and let your maids worry about Sakura. Look at you, you seem so tired." Eriol gently suggested.

"I…I don't want to leave her."

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

_Should I tell them…?_

"I mean, if it's not that private…I didn't mean to offend you or-"

"No no, that's ok, it's just that, I don't think it's my place to tell you what her life has been like."

"I see."

"Anyways, would you two like a drink?"

"Yeah, how about two cans of soda?" Eriol suggested.

"No problem."

**Syaoran's POV**

"Hey Eriol, tell Tomoyo I'll be back in a second."

"You're gonna visit Sakura?"

"NO!"

"Hehehe…"

"I'm going to take a piss goddamnit."

"Okay okay, jeez, no need to get all angsty."

I left Eriol sitting on the couch and went up the stairs to find the washroom.

-.-.-**  
**

Okay so I went to the washroom, but then I got lost…my God, Tomoyo's house…err…mansion was HUGE, and it so happened that I found Sakura's room…

I quietly opened the door to find her sleeping.

_Well no surprise dude._

I approached her and knelt down beside her bed so that my face was right in front of hers. Beads of sweat ran down her face and from time to time she would 'huff' out words.

"Mother!...Promise!"

_Did something happen to her mother?_

I don't know why, but I felt the need to comfort her, so I took my hand and slowly caressed her warm cheek once more.

_I'm sorry for not protecting you enough earlier..._

"!!!" I was surprised when I felt something grab my arm, but it was only Sakura.

She gripped the sleeve of my shirt and held it tight.

"Don't!" she yelped out.

_She's having nightmares..._

"Mother I promise…I promise…"

_Promise what?_

**To be Continued...**

* * *

This chapter was a bit shorter than the other ones. I just wanted to keep the suspense running. **Please R&R it's crucial! I need to know how I'm doing!**


	6. My Thank You

**Author's Note:** Hooray! Another update! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Recap from last chapter…**

"!!!" I was surprised when I felt something grab my arm, but it was only Sakura.

She gripped the sleeve of my shirt and held it tight.

"Don't!" she yelped out.

_She's having nightmares..._

"Mother I promise…I promise…"

_Promise what?_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – My Thank you.**

**Syaoran's POV**

I was about to fluff up her pillows when I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I slowly turned around to see Eriol smirking and Tomoyo a bit furious.

"Uh…Hi?"

Tomoyo glared at me while tapping her foot, "What are you doing in Sakura's room?"

"Well…you see, I was going to the washroom, and then I got lost, and then I got curious when I saw the sign that said '_Sakura's Room_', so I went in and, um, I just wanted to see how she was doing, and then , well she grabbed my shirt and started shouting things like 'I promise!'."

"Really?" Tomoyo questioned.

"I swear!"

"Riiiight, now why don't you BOTH leave so Sakura and I can have some quiet time." She said impatiently.

"Awwwww whyyy me?" Eriol whined.

"Because you brought Syaoran here." Tomoyo answered.

"Good job Syaoran! Way to ruin the day!" Eriol grumpily said as he dragged me out of the clutches of an unconscious Sakura.

"Hehe…sorry?"

"Cut the crap dude."

And just like that we left Tomoyo's mansion.

**Monday Morning – Tomoyo's POV**

"Hey Sakura!"

I was glad she finally awoke yesterday. She ate well and did some homework.

"Sakura!" I called out once more.

She came down the stairs with her school uniform on and her bag hanging on the side of her shoulder.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She nodded in reply as she grabbed her lunch bag from my hands.

"You sure you're going to be okay today? You can always take the day off."

Sakura slipped her shoes on and took my hand as we headed out the door.

_I guess she's okay then...I better keep an eye on her today. Just in case something happens._

-.-.-

"Tomoyo! Sakura!" shouted out an excited Rika.

"Hey Rika!"

"Everything okay? I heard about what happened to um…Sakura." She whispered this time.

"Yeah. I think she's okay now."

"Sakura you're so brave!" squealed Rika patting Sakura's back.

I couldn't help but smile when I noticed that Sakura didn't flinch when Rika had patted her, but the I also observed that she was staring at something else, and that something, was a someone, who happened to be…Syaoran. He was laughing and giving out his infamous smiles at the group of girls surrounding him.

_Ha. I knew it. He's still a playboy...but why is Sakura staring at him...maybe I can get her to talk some sense into him. Haha, what an impossible idea._

Without really thinking it through I got Sakura's attention and told her, "You know, Syaoran saved you…why don't you go up to him and say thank-you."

Sakura looked at me with a fixed gaze and then turned around only to walk to class.

_So much for that._

**Lunch Break**

"Hey Tomoyo!" Eriol greeted as he sat next to me.

"Hi."

"Where's Sakura?"

"Haven't seen her since this morning." I grumbled, "Where's your buddy?"

"He's having problems with crowd control today." He said plainly as he pointed in the direction where one could see a swarm of insects – I mean fangirls.

They were all over him squirming to stand beside him, or offering him their bento boxes, and some were just clinging on to him as if he was some sort of expensive Barbie doll – or Ken doll I should say.

"I thought he wasn't suppose to be a playboy anymore." I asked Eriol, "Don't you remember what you said?" (AN: refer to chapter 2)

"He hasn't gone on a date or rave party since the first day of school; which is a new record. I never said he was going to blow up the entire population of girls in the school so that he could be free."

"Heh." 0.o ;

**With Sakura – Narrator's POV**

"Those are quite a nice pick Madame."

Sakura nodded as she handed a pale pink box wrapped in a yellow ribbon to the chubby cash lady.

"10 dollars and 17 cents please."

Sakura took out her black leather wallet and gave the lady the exact amount of money.

"Thank you, please come again!" the lady said cheerfully as Sakura walked out of the store putting the package into her bag.

After storing the box safely into her backpack, Sakura took out a sandwich and munched on it as she continued walking down the sidewalk. A few minutes later she stopped at the window of a music store. She glanced at the bright metalled instruments glowing in their glory. Seconds after staring through the glass window, Sakura walks into the tiny store and within 3 minutes steps back out to resume her path towards Tomoeda high.

**Back at the Cafeteria**

" – so yeah, it's been a horrible morning for me, but now I get to see you I'm happppyyyy!"

"Awww Eriol!" Tomoyo squealed quietly as she snuggled up against her boyfriend. "You're too good for – Sakura? SAKURA!"

Sakura entered the cafeteria giving a little wave to Tomoyo signalling she had heard her friend.

"Come here!" Tomoyo said as she ushered Sakura to come sit next to her, "Did you eat anything?"

Sakura nodded.

"Where have you – " before Tomoyo could finish her question, Sakura walked right on by towards where Syaoran was being help captive by a bunch of his well known fangirls.

Tomoyo's eyes went wide while Eriol smirked.

"Interesting…" he whispered in a very low voice so that no one could hear him.

-.-.-

"Girls! Girls! Please, I need my space okay?"

"OH MY HE ASKED SOMETHING OF ME!"

"HE DEFINATLEY WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU! HE WAS ASKING ME!"

"NO ME!"

Syaoran mentally slapped himself as he continued to bare the pain of the squeals of annoying rats – err I mean fangirls.

Meanwhile behind him, Sakura was walking right into the heart of the circle the fangirls had made around him.

"Oh my god! Like…look at that girl…she seems so scary…" one of the fangirls had whispered to her friends.

The girls were a bit frightened and dispersed so that Sakura had enough room to walk without bumping into them.

As Sakura approached Syaoran, she gave him a little tap.

His fangirls gasped and he turned around to see who was behind him.

"Huh?"

He then noticed Sakura who was bowing in front of him holding out her arms that held the same pink box she had purchased earlier.

He took the box silently and she quickly walked away.

"Wait – HEY! Give me that box!" he yelled out to one of the fangirls.

The girl had snatched the little box from him in a second and had almost thrown it into the garbage.

"Syao-kun, are you seriously going to keep her present? It could be poisonous you know? You don't need her _gift_ anyways, you got ours!" she stated oblivious of his angered face.

Syaoran didn't reply with words, he replied with actions. He grabbed the young girl's wrist and took the pink package from her. "Don't touch things that don't belong to you." he bellowed, and with the box in hand he dashed away from the group of girls leaving them speechless and surprised.

Little did he know, Eriol and Tomoyo had just witnessed the whole scene. Eriol was smirking once more and Tomoyo was gaping.

_Sakura is giving gifts to the number one playboy to the school?! Well...he did save her...Maybe I should talk to her? This isn't like her at all...she's never given gifts to anyone who has helped her all these past years...She usually regards them as strangers given the situation and thanks them by bowing...but a gift?! This is getting...a little strange...maybe I should wait a bit and see how things play out._

**Later at night, Li residence – Syaoran's POV**

"Goddamnit mother! You don't understand at all!" Syaoran yelled out as he climbed the stairs of his home.

"LI! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! YOU SHOULD LEARN TO RESPECT ME AND THE ELDERS!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM!"

**SLAM!**

-sigh-"What a terrible day…"

I sat down on my bed glancing at the items I've collected throughout the years in my dark green room. I noticed a pink box that was on my desk.

_That's right! Sakura's gift?_

I walked to my desk and sat down on my black leather office chair and unwrapped the small gift.

"Chocolate…heh." I smiled.

_How did she know I liked chocolate? Pssht, everyone likes chocolate._

I popped one into my mouth and savoured the taste.

_Not too sweet and a hint of mint._

"Hmmm…" I was about to eat another piece but a small tiny white card in the box had caught my attention. I opened the small piece of paper to find a pair of stringed bells taped to the side and written on the card was: _Thank you_.

_A pair of bells...looks like a small decoration...where should I put this...I know!_

I took out my jacket which hung from my door and pulled out my cell phone from it's pocket. I attached the pair of bells to the side and grinned.

"It looks nice."

I read the note again: _Thank you_. It was written neatly with a blue pen and at the bottom of the card it was signed: _Sakura_.

_No problem Sakura..._

**To be continued…**

* * *

x3 so sweeeet! LOL, okay never mind me, do take the time to press the purple btn and review! more reviews faster the update? maybe...awww watever its march break i plan on updating more than usual!**  
**


	7. Odd Behavior Much?

**Author's Note:** Hiya everyone! I'm back! Yay! With another chappie! Hooray for March Break! Right? THX ALL U REVIEWERS – and readers, of course. Hehe. **By the way, there's a small time skip when you start readin' this chapter; m'kay?**

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. I wish I could…then I'd make lots of monnnneeeeeeey!

* * *

**Recap from last chapter…**

_A pair of bells...looks like a small decoration...where should I put this...I know!_

I took out my jacket which hung from my door and pulled out my cell phone from it's pocket. I attached the pair of bells to the side and grinned.

"It looks nice."

I read the note again: _Thank you_. It was written neatly with a blue pen and at the bottom of the card it was signed: _Sakura_.

_No problem Sakura..._

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Odd behaviour much?**

**Syaoran's POV**

Ok so…well it's been about what? One month since school started with the new girl – Sakura. There's not much to know about her than…1 – she's not mute…she just doesn't like to talk and 2 – she has a somewhat traumatizing past? Anyways that's my guess, oh, our gang…which I guess consists of Eriol, Tomoyo, sometimes Sakura, and myself – we like to hang out together after school and lunch. And that's what we've been doing ever since the little incident in the back of the school. (AN: refer to chapter 3)

"Hey Syaoran!"

"What Eriol?"

"Stop daydreaming and come see this."

"Ugh, what now?" I whined as I got up from the cafeteria table.

"Follow me!" Eriol said giddily.

"Yeah, follow you to ballet class; stop twirling around with your girlfriend, you make it seem like she's the man of you two."

"Syaoran! Don't say things like that!" Eriol said as he grinned.

"So what I'm I here for?"

"Don't you want to follow Sakura?" Tomoyo blurted out.

"Uh…I guess so."

We three continued walking in silence down the hallway, a good distance from Sakura.

"So…what exactly are we following her for?" I huffed out.

"Well, have you ever notice how Sakura always leaves lunch early on Wednesday?" Tomoyo asked me.

"Yeah…so?"

"So I want to find out where she goes."

"Okay…what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at me and chose to ignore me, whereas Eriol decided to open his bloody annoying mouth, "We'll need you if anything goes wrong. You're everybody's hero!"

"Gosh Eriol, I'm as excited as you are!" I sarcastically commented.

"I hope you are!" he said chuckling.

We walked in silence again for about 2 more minutes before we stopped.

"Shuush." Tomoyo whispered as she waved her index finger in front of her lips.

She opened the door that Sakura had walked into earlier and when it was slightly parted from the wall, we couldn't believe our eyes.

"A choir? Who would have known that? That's the last place I'd expect to see her." Eriol said softly.

"No fair! I wanted to sign up with Sakura…" Tomoyo complained quietly.

I just stood between the two keeping my eyes on Sakura.

_Just what are you doing here?_

We sat there and pretty much just observed the choir Sakura had secretly signed up for.

"Ok girls and boys, let's start from the top." said the conductor.

_Who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
Only time_

Sakura wasn't singing.

_And who can say  
If your love grows  
As your heart chose  
Only time_

She just sat there.

_Who can say  
Why your heart sighs  
As your love flies  
Only time_

Well…she never was the one to talk…right?

_And who can say  
Why your heart cries  
When your love lies  
Only time_

I know she's not mute.

_Who can say  
When the roads meet  
That love might be  
In your heart_

What's her secret…

_And who can say  
When the day sleeps  
If the night keeps  
All your heart_

…

_Night keeps all your heart_

…I want to know…

_Who can say  
If your love grows  
As your heart chose  
Only time_

I want to know more about her…

_And who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
Only time_

Yeah…

_Who knows  
Only time  
Who knows  
Only time_

-.-.-

"Man that was weird." Eriol stated.

"No, that was surprising." Tomoyo said.

The three of us were walking to our next class. Needless to say, we ended up walking into a bunch of my fangirls.

"SYYAAAOOOOO-KKKUUUNNN!"

"Shit." I growled.

"I never heard you swear in front of a crowd of good looking ladies." Eriol said smirking.

Good thing Tomoyo was there, 'cause she smacked him for me.

"I didn't mean it THAT way Tomoyo!" Eriol whined.

"Syao-kun! Will you please go out with me?"

I turned around to see the girl who had _bravely _asked me out. The girl had raven black hair tied up into two buns with some hair loose and her piercing red ruby eyes were pretty defining. She had a nice curvy body one could say, but I wasn't interested.

"No, I'm not up for grabs anymore." I told her and left Eriol and Tomoyo.

"How iz that pozzible!" some French girl screamed as I walked into class.

"Yeah, how is that possible Syaoran?" Eriol asked me taking a seat to my direct left.

"Just forget it." I said.

"Hm…could it possibly be that Syaoran is infatuated with Sakura?" Eriol whispered.

"No I'm just curious." I spat out.

"Riiight. Think what you will. It's so easy to tell being your best friend and cousin." Eriol said grinning.

"…"

"Odd behaviour I tell you." Eriol mumbled as he leaned back onto his chair.

_I just want to know more about her. Curiosity. Not like it's going to kill me._

**BRRInnnGG**

"Okay class," the teacher said as he got up from his desk, "as some of you might know, next week, there's a grade trip to the Shibuya (AN: is that how you spell it?). There, you are to explore about our culture and you will submit a descriptive writing piece the following day.

"Ah maaann…" the class grumbled.

**Afterschool**

I was walking out of school when something hard hit my chest. I looked down and I saw Sakura who was rubbing her head.

"You know, we gotta stop running into each other like this." I said smirking.

She nodded.

"Errr…you know I was joking right?" I wasn't sure she caught my drift.

She nodded once more.

"Hehe…uh…you going to that trip next week? The Shibuya trip?" I asked.

She nodded a third time.

"Ok…well…yeah, I guess I'll see you there."

She nodded her head again.

"Do you ever get tired of nodding?" I jokingly asked.

She shook her head this time.

"Haha." I smiled at her.

She just kept staring at me.

"Er…you want a ride home?" I stammered.

She didn't nod or shake her head.

"Okay we'll then I'll see you tomorrow then." I said walking away.

I got to my car and when I was about to start the engine I heard a tapping noise from the passenger window.

"Sakura?!" she stood there waving at me while I opened the door for her.

"Come on get in."

She hesitantly and slowly got in.

"Don't worry, I'll rive safely for you." I reassured.

And just like we drove away…

**A bunch of people's POV**

"Did you see that?!"

**TBC**

* * *

Hooray! I wonder who was watching? and Mei Lin got an appearance! whoa! lol Not that much action, but I think its still good. Anyway, the song I used was _Only Time_ by Enya. It's a great soft song. :D l8trs! **R&R please!**


	8. Silent Words

**Author's Note:** Oh yeaaaaaa! Guess who's back with another chapter?! That's right, the one and only Lingster:D lol Okay so I realized that it was a bit humorous last chapter and this is suppose to be angst…but I prefer humor over angst. Anyways the point is, THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER! Hooray! LOL okay, enough of this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura – but who's to say I can't pretend?

* * *

**Recap…**

"Sakura?!" she stood there waving at me while I opened the door for her.

"Come on get in."

She hesitantly and slowly got in.

"Don't worry, I'll drive safely for you." I reassured.

And just like we drove away…

_A bunch of people's POV_

"Did you see that?!"

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Silent Words**

**Narrator's POV**

Unknowingly to Syaoran and Sakura, a bunch of people had witnessed their small moment. A few of these people were hidden behind the shadows of a giant oak tree.

"Mei Lin, this is a fabulous plan." said the voice of a young man.

"Yes I know that! Thank-you very much! Hmph. I just want to get my Syaoran-kun back."

"And I'm after the girl."

"Yeah, obviously, or I wouldn't be helping you."

"So when do we initiate this plan of yours?"

"Shibuya."

"You mean the Shibuya trip?"

"DUH! Like, what else could I mean?"

"Uh…I don't know."

"Just shut up and get going. I've got a manicure appointment in one hour."

-.-.-

In another area of the school stood Eriol and Tomoyo both baffled at the Syaoran and Sakura scene.

"D-dd-did you see that Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, I saw it BRIGHT AND CLEAR."

"Do you think she's saying anything to Syaoran?"

"I don't know."

Tomoyo broke down and cried. "Oh Eriol, what have I done?!"

Eriol turned to face Tomoyo with a puzzled look. "What do you mean? If you're worried about Syaoran's treatment towards Sakura, I know he'll treat her like a princess."

"But that's not the whole of the problem. Sure I'll let Syaoran see her, it's just that…All of a sudden he enters in Sak's life and now I'm completely utterly useless…I mean, all those years she hasn't said anything and I'd be there everyday to support her, yet she's in that car with Syaoran with a somewhat happy aura that I never manage to see until today!"

Eriol lifted Tomoyo's chin up and wiped her free falling tears. "Tomoyo, the only reason why Sakura can be happy is because of you. YOU helped brake the isolation she had to go through to after her ordeal ne? YOU are the reason she can go outside without worrying."

"Oh Eriol!" Tomoyo cried out hugging him. "I love you!" she sobbed out.

"Tomoyo, I love you too, and no matter what, I'll be here for you. Now why don't we go get a smoothie or something. You must be thirsty after crying that much." He said smiling.

"Haha." Tomoyo said wiping her tears away. "Jerk!" she said giving Eriol a little whack on the head with a grin.

"Itai!" Eriol whinned.

-.-.-

And there was also another person hiding outside the school camouflage as a normal citizen.

_Hmmm...this is interesting. The Kinomoto girl has blossomed into quite the lovely lady. All those years in that damned gritty cell I owe to you kid. I now you're going to pay. Bwahahhahhahahaaa!_

**A week later – Tomoyo's POV**

It's finally Thursday! The day we get to go to Shibuya! I can't wait to explore the center of Japan's finest fashions!! O ho ho ho, not to mention, I get to have Eriol-kun by my side and we'll be planning to make sure he and Sakura are together as well. Hee hee, did I mention I brought my camera? Well now I did. And did I –

"Tomoyo?!"  
_Ugh…people should stop interrupting my thoughts. I find them very entertaining._

"Yes Eriol" I replied to Eriol who was sitting in back of me.

"I think Sakura wants your attention."

"Sakura?" I turned around to the person sharing a seat with me on the bus, and noticed that Sakura was tugging gently on the sleeve of my short-sleeved blouse.

"Yes?"

She pointed at a long skinny case she held and then pointed to my nap-sack.

"You want to put that in there."

She nodded.

"Okay…but what did you bring?"

She unzipped the case and opened an inner case to reveal…

"Your old flute?!"

She nodded.

"No wonder I was hearing music in the house for the past month or so…"

_Around the same time as you joined the choir...I wonder –_

"You play the flute?" Syaoran asked quietly from his seat next to Eriol.

_UGH PEOPLE STOP INTERRUPTING MY THOUGHTS_

Sakura nodded.

"How long have you been playing it for?" he asked again.

"She's been playing it since she was 5…but after the…incident…she stopped until recently I guess." I replied for Sakura.

"You always talk about an incident." Syaoran commented.

"Well it's not my place to tell you!" I yelled back.

I looked back to Sakura who was looking through the glass paned windows of the bus. She probably didn't hear our little conversation…

**Shibuya – Narrator's POV**

"YES! We're finally here!" Tomoyo shouted as she got off the bus with Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran.

"Hehehe…" Eriol snickered.

"What's so funny?" asked Syaoran.

"Nothing. Tomoyo and I just made plans, and I can't wait 'till we start our list of things to do."

"Hahaha. Ugh, you're so annoying." Syaoran commented. "HEY SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled out running after the little girl who was admiring a statue in the middle of the street.

"Eriol that was brilliant!" Tomoyo commented.

"Yes, but that's only temporary. He'll come back."

"Come on; let's hide before the find us!" Tomoyo said latching on to Eriol's arm as the left the area.

-.-.-

"Sakura!" said shouted to get the girl's attention.

"…?"

"Come on, let's follow Eriol and Tomoyo." He told her as he grabbed her hand and led the way.

She nodded with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"That's weird. I swear they were here a moment ago." Syaoran skeptically said still holding on to Sakura.

"Oh well. I guess they left without us." He looked to Sakura and saw her coloured face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked down and then Syaoran followed noticing then that they were holding hands.

"OH!" He fumbled out while letting go of her hand. "Sorry." He mumbled looking away.

Both were blushing.

The two of them started walking down the sidewalk and when they had reached a small park, Sakura stopped and ran in.

"Sakura! Wait for me!" _I don't want to get lost and be left alone!_ (AN: ahhaaha)

**Syaoran's POV**

I was running after her but before I could reach her a young male had ambushed her. The guy had purple spiked hair and was wearing all black.

_What the fuck?_

I sped up to stop the commotion.

"Hey, we meet again Kinomoto." The man spoke.

_Looks and sounds familiar..._

The guy was behind Sakura and had her in a head lock. "It's time we continue our little session."

I kept on running towards them and punched the guy right under his ribs before he took notice of me.

"Sakura you okay?" I asked her.

She glanced up at me with wide eyes and pointed her finger…

"What?"

"…unnn!"

I turned around to see…"RYO?!"…getting up.

"Man, I can't believe you. You interrupted my business AGAIN!" he growled.

"I don't believe it's your business when it involves my friend Sakura. It was you who attacked that other day wasn't it? You and your little gang of idiots." I spat out.

"So what you BASTARD!" he shouted back running towards me.

I avoided his punches and kicks that he threw at me with ease and then elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ughnn!" he collapse toward the ground.

"Sakura let's get out of here." I yelled turning around to face her.

She sat their in the same position I had left her in to fight Ryo.

"Sakura?"

She sat there wide eyes closed with tears flowing freely down her face.

"Sakura!" I ran towards her kneeling down to see if she was hurt.

"You're okay! Get up so we can get out of here!"

I didn't get a response from her so I scooped her into my arms and fled the scene.

-.-.-

I ran until I reached another park. This park was much bigger than the first one. I walked up a hill and gently put Sakura under a tree that provided shade from the sun.

"Sakura?" I gently asked.

She opened her teary eyes.

"We're away from Ryo okay?"

"She nodded."

I couldn't believe she didn't scream or even tried to run like any normal girl. Then again, I knew she wasn't that kind.

_Really...Why is she like this? Who or what did this to her?_

"Hey Sakura, why…why don't you ever speak up or do something to defend yourself?" I asked to deafen the silence.

I looked towards her and she seemed to be taken aback.

"Seriously. Why?"

I really wanted to know.

She didn't respond.

"Why didn't you kick Ryo or even scream?!" I said raising my voice a tiny bit.

Sakura's eyes went wide again.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? SPEAK UP!" I shouted. "IS THIS WHAT YOUR MOTHER TAUGHT YOU? TO GIVE IN?!"

Bad move on my part. The next thing I knew was…

**SLAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P P P**

Sakura had hit me across the face and glared at me. I knew from that moment I had gone too far. I had dug in too deep. I had made her angry.

She got up almost robotically and left me there.

As the wind blew across my face I could feel the heat and sting of the blow she had given me. Sakura never had to say anything to show how hurtful, disgusting, spiteful, and horrid I had just treated her. The silence she left me in did.

**TBC**

* * *

ZOMG! I LUV THIS CHAPPIE! lol, Eriol and Tomoyo moment there. And I leave you to ponder…anyways, **R&R PLEASE**! (my longest chapter! xD)


	9. Promise Me

**Author's Note:** Oh my…sorry for the long wait, I started a new story in the Prince of Tennis section. Anyways, the long awaited chapter 9 is here :D Enjoy!

**PS: download Eternal Snow by Full Moon/Changin' My Life …unless you know it already…you'll need it for this chappie – well at least the instrumental version.**

**Disclaimer:** It hurts to say that, Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. sniff

* * *

**Recap**

**SLAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P P P**

Sakura had hit me across the face and glared at me. I knew from that moment I had gone too far. I had dug in too deep. I had made her angry.

She got up almost robotically and left me there.

As the wind blew across my face I could feel the heat and sting of the blow she had given me. Sakura never had to say anything to show how hurtful, disgusting, spiteful, and horrid I had just treated her. The silence she left me in did.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Promise me…**

**Syaoran's POV**

I sat there for a while. I don't really know how long, but I knew I was there for quite some time.

_**Flashback**_

"We're away from Ryo okay?"

She nodded.

I couldn't believe she didn't scream or even tried to run like any normal girl. Then again, I knew she wasn't that kind.

_Really...Why is she like this? Who or what did this to her?_

"Hey Sakura, why…why don't you ever speak up or do something to defend yourself?" I asked to deafen the silence.

I looked towards her and she seemed to be taken aback.

"Seriously. Why?"

I really wanted to know.

She didn't respond.

"Why didn't you kick Ryo or even scream?!" I said raising my voice a tiny bit.

Sakura's eyes went wide again.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? SPEAK UP!" I shouted. "IS THIS WHAT YOUR MOTHER TAUGHT YOU? TO GIVE IN?!"

Bad move on my part. The next thing I knew was…

**SLAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P P P**

Sakura had hit me across the face and glared at me. I knew from that moment I had gone too far. I had dug in too deep. I had made her angry.

She got up almost robotically and left me there.

_**End**_

I don't know what possessed me to say those things. I know I can get frustrated at annoying girls, but Sakura…why Sakura? Of all people I had to lash out on, it had to be her.

Then there was the question: why am I obsessed over her? In all my years of experience…I could name girls with bigger boobs, asses, prettier/curvier bodies…What did Sakura have?

I pictured her face on a normal day. Short auburn hair that framed her round porcelain face, painted with a fair pale colour of skin, light pink lips, and…those empty shells of emerald eyes.

Yes, it was those eyes that captured my attention. Those very green eyes that made me fill up with regret. They didn't fit her well…Sakura wasn't made that way. I'm sure of it.

_Right?_

That time I yelled at her, she reacted to when I had mentioned her mother…and Tomoyo…didn't she always refer to an incident? Could it be…that her mother…died? And that her death is responsible for the darkness that overcasts her face and emotions?

I would probably never find out. Sakura won't talk to me now – well…not like she ever has…but she'll be definitely avoiding my.

-Insert Song: Eternal Snow-

_What's that sound?_

It was soothing, but it made me feel like I had lost something…something of great importance. The sound made me feel like…crying.

_What the..._

I decided to shake off those feelings and got up. I didn't know where I was headed, but it seemed like my body had a mind of its own. Step by step, I followed the bittersweet melody.

_-Tuuuuuu tut tut taaaaaaa…-_

I closed my eyes and let my body take over as I felt the wind brush past my cheeks while walking through the soft grounds of the park.

_-Tut ta ta ta tuuuu ta ta…-_

I suddenly came to a halt and opened my eyes. There, in the middle of the sand box on a swing, sat Sakura. She was all teary eyed blowing through the delicate silver flute she held.

_S-SSS-Sakura…_

She hadn't noticed my presence yet, so I took a step back.

**SNAP**

_Great…_

Really…I was the last thing I needed…

The music suddenly -stopped-. I froze starring right into those deep pools of green eyes I was trying to avoid.

We stood there staring with the tension of silence between us.

"She was a good person my mother…" Sakura spoke softly.

I could barely hear her, yet it was unbelievable that she was talking…of all times…now?

_She's talking!?_

I walked slowly towards the swing beside her, a little frightened and unsure of what was happening.

"I had a wonderful brother and father too…"

_Why is she telling me this?_

Sakura kicked the sand beneath her, still holding the flute which was laid across her lap.

Swinging lightly she continued: "Ten years ago…"

She stopped and continued a little hesitant: "They…all died on the night of the 13th of February."

She stopped once more before resuming.

"A man had broken into our house…and shot my father…along with my brother. I ran into the basement with my mother. She hid me in the closet and left me with a promise…

_**Flashback (Narrator's POV)**_

A woman in a ruffled pair of pyjamas with long flowing deep plum hair dripping down her side and back rushed into a dark large room.

By her side a child no taller than her waist was holding on to her.

"Sweetie, I want you to promise me something." She whispered urgently as she gently pushed the little girl into a closet.

"What mommy? Why are we in the closet? Is this a game? Where's daddy? And Touya? Aren't they going to play too?"

"They're busy with something else okay? It's only you and me playing." she said with tears flowing freely from her face.

The young girl was a bit confused and reached out to her mother's face, wiping a single tear drop with her index finger.

"Why are you crying?"

The woman sobbed a bit harder but still quietly.

"Just promise me…promise not to speak okay?"

"Hai." The girl said with pride. "I won't lose in this game!"

"Stay here and don't make a sound until I come back to get you." the woman whispered to the child smiling through her bleary face. "The game starts now." She cried out softly closing the closet door.

_**End**_

…and she never came back." Sakura silently ended.

She looked up to the rustling restless trees and then back down to her lap.

"I…remember…seeing….and hearing…through those merciless doors…Her…her…her screams…when the man…t-t-touched her…and I remember…seeing blood…and…her lifeless, inanimate, ghostly, empty, limp body…"

I didn't know what to say…All those years…hasn't she told anyone? Does Tomoyo know? Why? Why me? I'm no better in the treatment department than that criminal…

"Why?" I suddenly blurted out from my thoughts.

She looked at me with a confused expression.

"Why tell me?"

"It doesn't matter that much does it? I broke that promise that night anyway…I guess I was just living on the hopes that my mother would come back…You just…reminded me that she was gone already…that's all." She spoke looking down at the ground.

I could see her tears falling down; drop by drop. I did only what I thought needed to be done. I stood up and got on one knee in front of her and embraced her.

"Sorry." I whispered.

I felt her grip tighten on my shirt as she sobbed harder into my chest falling out of her swing seat. I felt the vibration of her cries. I felt the moisture of her sadness as my shirt was being soaked by her tears. I felt horrible…I felt even worse for yelling about her mother…'causing her to remember all these haunting memories…

Something tugged at my heart though…there was something missing…but I didn't want to force her to tell me anymore than she already had. Only time would tell…

"Syaoran…" she muffled.

"Hm?"

"Promise me something…" she spoke gently.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Tomoyo."

**TBC**

* * *

-sniff- I cried while writing. I can't write anymore, so sad! But don't worry ima do one chappie in my PoT fic and then I'll spend more time on this story. 'Till then, ja ne! 


	10. Smile

**Author's Note:** SOOOOOO sorry for the late update…I had exams. I'm Asian, I study. LOL. Today was the last exam and closing ceremonies. DEEAAATH! OK, without further delay, chapter 10.

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Recap**

I could see her tears falling down; drop by drop. I did only what I thought needed to be done. I stood up and got on one knee in front of her and embraced her.

"Sorry." I whispered.

I felt her grip tighten on my shirt as she sobbed harder into my chest falling out of her swing seat. I felt the vibration of her cries. I felt the moisture of her sadness as my shirt was being soaked by her tears. I felt horrible…I felt even worse for yelling about her mother…'causing her to remember all these haunting memories…

Something tugged at my heart though…there was something missing…but I didn't want to force her to tell me anymore than she already had. Only time would tell…

"Syaoran…" she muffled.

"Hm?"

"Promise me something…" she spoke gently.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Tomoyo."

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Smile**

**Syaoran's POV**

"Sure…"

I let go of Sakura, slowly getting up. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a small girl approaching the two of us ever so cautiously.

"Excuse me miss…Can I have my flute back? I have to go now."

A little confused, I gave Sakura a questioning look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here." She handed the flute she used earlier to the small girl.

"Did it make you happy?" the girl asked ever-so innocently.

Sakura nodded with an impassive face. The girl responded by tilting her head to one side and for a moment the two stared at each other.

"Hitomi!"

"Hold on mommy!" The girl turned towards me pulling me down. Cupping my ear she whispered to me: "Take her out for ice cream," and then ran off to her mother.

I glanced back at Sakura who was dusting off her school skirt.

_Maybe that's not such a bad idea…_

-.-.-

"Hey Sakura…you hungry?"

We were walking down one of the main streets of Shibuya when I spotted an ice cream parlour ahead of us.

"Um…I guess…"she said quietly.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream." I tried flashing one of my famous smiles at her but she didn't seem to notice it.

We walked for a couple of meters in awkward silence. It was way to weird for me so I tried striking up a conversation.

"Do you like ice cream?"

Sakura looked at me.

_Right…she doesn't want to talk…_

I turned away trying to hide my shame.

"Chocolate."

I quickly spun my head around with my eyebrows furrowed.

"I…like chocolate ice cream." Sakura said stressing each word.

I smiled once more at her, happy that she spoke back to me. Sakura noticing my expression, tried to smile back, but ended up curving the ends of her mouth crookedly making an awkward face.

I tried to hold my laughter in, but it still leaked out.

She gave me a questioning look, "what?"

"Nothing, we'll have to work on that."

"Work on what?"

"Never mind that, let's get some ice cream!" I dragged Sakura into the store.

Through the glass, hundreds of colours were laid out two by two making a sort of art palette of different flavours. From raspberry cheesecaketo strawberry pie to French vanilla, everything looked fit to be eaten.

"May I take your order Sir?" asked the man behind the counter.

"I'd like to have one chocolate…and one raspberry cheesecake on cones please."

"Sure, no problem."

I turned to Sakura who was pressing her face against the glass, "do want any toppings?"

She shook her head.

I paid the man and took the ice cream cones handing one to Sakura.

Walking out on to the street again, we headed to a bench.

"So do you like it?"

Not hearing any response, I glanced at Sakura to find her devouring her ice cream.

"Uh…you should slow down – you might get a brain freeze." I added quickly hoping she would listen.

She stopped and licked her lips and smiled at me.

_Uh…D-Did…She…SHE JUST SMILED!_

I could feel my jaw unhinging itself and dropping down – all the while she went back to eating her ice cream.

Licking mine I couldn't help stare at her.

_That smile before…it was a real smile wasn't it? _

I felt my heart pounding inside…

"When do we have to go back?"

Shaking myself back into reality I checked my watch.

2:45 PM

_2:45…3:00…!!!_

"AH! Let's go, we're going to be late!" I latched my arm around Sakura's free arm and sprinted back to where we had begun our day.

-.-.-

Panting I caught sight of a yellow bus and two very intrigued students.

"Syaoran…why are you late…and why are you holding Sakura?" Tomoyo hooked Sakura and pulled her towards the small group.

"Interesting…" Eriol spoke out adjusting his glasses.

"What? Come on! It's not what you think! I mean look at you! Eriol, your face is covered in lip-gloss!"

Tomoyo's face began to redden and Eriol looked away avoiding any eye contact I gave him. Although…that wasn't the strange part…it was Sakura…who was chuckling behind me.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's eyes were literally popping out of their sockets.

Sakura just stood their still giggling as the teacher came out and ushered us to get into the bus. "Let's get going!

We boarded the bus all baffled at what Sakura had just done.

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry, I know it's short, but with what's going to happen in the future, this seems like a good place to cut it. xD

Hope you all like it! 106 reviews! Thanks so much guys!

I need a new beta. Anyone? PM me.


End file.
